


Descanse, soldado

by Huree



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gender Confusion, Masturbation, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Identity
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 04:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18909439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huree/pseuds/Huree
Summary: Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y gracias a Silent Scream XIII me he animado a retomar las teclas. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos Kudos. Gracias por leerme!





	Descanse, soldado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilentScreamXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamXIII/gifts).



> Hacía mucho tiempo que no escribía y gracias a Silent Scream XIII me he animado a retomar las teclas. Espero que os guste y que me dejéis muchos Kudos. Gracias por leerme!

El olor a esmalte inundaba la habitación. La mortecina luz ambarina del cuarto de la posada del Mercado Muro se reflejaba sobre la superficie satinada de sus uñas recién pintadas en un verde muy parecido al de sus ojos inundados en Mako.

 

— ¿Te pinto ahora la de los pies? — Bromeó Aerith con una risita inocente.   
— No… — Respondió Cloud mientra miraba, absorto, el dorso de su mano con los dedos extendidos.

 

La chica de los suburbios le había pintado las uñas con mucha delicadeza sin manchar ni un ápice de la piel del muchacho. Inclinada sobre su mano, los largos mechones castaños de su flequillo rozaban ocasionalmente su antebrazo produciéndole un agradable cosquilleo. El calor del aire de la respiración de la chica sobre su mano le producía sensación de hogar.

 

— ¿Estás bien? — Inquirió con una sonrisa.

— Sí… — Murmuró él.

 

Había tenido muchas reservas respecto a aquel plan. Aerith parecía muy divertida con la idea de que se vistiera de mujer pero él no estaba tan convencido, sin embargo ver sus ojos aturquesados enmarcados en el tono negro que le daba el kohl le producía sentimientos encontrados. Se veía extraño pero no se sentía incómodo. Casi le agradaba. De hecho le agradaba de verdad pero no acababa de atreverse a aceptarlo. Él era un soldado, uno de élite además, un hombre hecho y derecho. Aunque debía reconocer que no lo pensaba con la intensidad ni el convencimiento que quería creer.

Aerith se le acercó mucho, muchísimo y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos desnudos. La torera roja de la florista colgaba de una percha junto a la Espada Mortal que estaba apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta. Pudo oler el perfume con notas avainilladas de ella y sentir su cuerpo muy cerca cuando ella ajustaba el lazo que ceñía el vestido morado a su cuerpo. Un ligero rubor ascendió a sus mejillas y su erección quedó camuflada por la amplia falda que se abría desde sus caderas.

 

— Vaya, vaya — murmuró Aerith divertida y a Cloud se le heló la sangre pensando que se había dado cuenta de su excitación —, ¡pero si tienes más cinturita que yo! — Y rió tapándose la boca. Esta vez él no respondió.

 

No acababa de entender cómo encajaba en su identidad el sentirse cómodo con un vestido y sentirse atraído por una mujer. Había crecido entre soldados, en un ambiente rebosante de testosterona y de ideas preconcebidas y erróneas respecto al sexo, al género, a la identidad, a lo que le hace a uno un hombre o a la importancia de ello. En el cuartel todo era ver fotos de mujeres ligeras de ropa, compararse los penes y hacer chistes sobre acostarse con las madres de los demás. Pero en la intimidad del pensamiento de cada uno reinaban las inseguridades, la inmadurez, recuerdos de las duchas del cuartel, deseos que muchos negarían tener aunque de ello dependiera su vida. Todo el mundo lo intuía en los demás pero nadie lo expresaba y enmascaraban con gallardería un sentimiento de soledad y miedo a la incomprensión. Era un mundo de estereotipos, un mundo en el que los únicos contactos íntimos eran con las prostitutas de los suburbios, incluso para aquellos que tenían novia (o novio) en sus pueblos natales.

Así que Cloud estaba naturalmente confundido y se hacía preguntas.

Aerith se colocó detrás de él para peinarle. Se había duchado antes de su sesión de maquillaje así que su pelo caía ahora lacio sobre sus hombros. El rubio casi dorado destacaba sobre el lila del vestido. La florista se había quitado la cinta rosa que adornaba su cuello y la había cortado en dos con el filo de la gran espada que descansaba sobre la pared y con sendas mitades anudó las trenzas de oro que le había hecho al mercenario una a cada lado de la cabeza.

No había espejo de cuerpo entero en la habitación así que observó su figura borrosa reflejada en la hoja de la espada. Una esfera de materia verde y otra azul refulgían en sus respectivas ranuras colores similares al de los ojos y el vestido del ex-SOLDADO. La figura difusa que veía le resultaba atractiva y él no era capaz de determinar si era porque le gustaría una mujer como la que estaba interpretando o si era porque se identificaba con lo que veía y lo disfrutaba..

 

— Está usted muy guapa, señorita Strife. — Dijo Aerith divertida y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.

 

Cloud no tenía unos rasgos duros así que con el vestido, el relleno, los pendientes de plata largos hasta los hombros, el maquillaje y todo lo demás, ni siquiera de cerca era fácil adivinar que debajo de todo el atuendo se escondía un hombre. Mientras caminaba hacia el pequeño cuarto de baño de la habitación imaginaba cómo sería salir de esa guisa a la calle en un día normal. No se sentía disfrazado en absoluto. Del mismo modo que actuaba de forma diferente cuando estaba de servicio que cuando no, pero ambas facetas eran reales y formaban parte de él, estaba descubriendo una tercera.

Pensando en todas estas cosas, abrió con delicadeza la caja que contenía el bote de colonia que habían comprado un rato antes en el mercado y extrajo el recipiente de cristal con forma de lágrima invertida coronado por un tapón de rosca de madera de sándalo. Lo destapó y se roció detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas. Olisqueó las partículas en suspensión que flotaban ante él y percibió el olor a menta, limón y pimienta. Le había sugerido a Aerith que podría usar su mismo perfume pero ella se negó, no era un aroma que encajara con él así que le ayudó a buscar una fragancia que le resultara agradable y que al mismo tiempo fuera femenina y encajara con él.

Ella le observaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Su sonrisa ya no era solo pícara si no de satisfacción. Se acercó a él y se puso a su espalda mirando el reflejo de ambos en el espejo.

 

— Hay que esperar a que se evapore un poco para percibir el olor de verdad — explicó —, además, el propio olor corporal hace que en cada persona un mismo perfume huela distinto. — Continuó mientras recorría con su nariz el cuello del mercenario sintiendo como la colonia iba aposentándose sobre su piel y su fragancia mutando poco a poco. Se había imaginado el olor de aquel momento con una nota de olor a sudor y a suburbios pero lamentablemente el guerrero se había dado una ducha un rato antes.

 

La nariz de ella le producía un leve cosquilleo en el cuello y el roce casual e intermitente de sus labios húmedos era breve y sutil pero él sentía como el calor de éstos le templaba todo el cuerpo. No sin cierta inseguridad ella dejó caer algún beso súbito durante el recorrido y él se estremeció de placer sin dejar de mirar los dos rostros femeninos en el espejo siendo capaz de identificarse totalmente con su imagen actual. Elevó su brazo y acarició la cara y la nuca de la florista mientras ella aumentaba la frecuencia en la que dejaba caer los besos enredándose a veces con los pendientes largos de plata. La erección de él fue instantánea. Ella rodeó su cintura desde atrás y él giró la cabeza buscando los labios de ella que encontró enseguida cuando ella levantó el rostro para responderle. La calidez y el afecto del beso no duraron mucho, enseguida se convirtieron en deseo y ardor cuando las lenguas de ambos se abrieron paso en la boca del otro. Sin romper el beso Cloud se giró para estar frente a ella. Él estaba apoyado en el lavabo, casi sentado sobre él mientras las manos de ambos exploraban sus cuerpos por encima de la ropa dejando escapar gemidos ocasionales entre dientes. La silicona del lavabo cedió un poco y se hundió ligeramente con un crujido al que Cloud respondió separándose de éste y Aerith dando dos pasos atrás con una risa traviesa. Le tomó de la mano y con una mirada malévola y divertida tiró de él hasta la cama de la habitación en la que se dejó caer atrayéndolo encima de ella. Continuaron con los besos y las caricias, ella le tiraba del pelo. Los pendientes fríos que llevaba él hacían unas agradables cosquillas sobre la piel de ella allí donde rozaban.

Cloud bajó la mano con timidez hacia el pecho de Aerith que masajeaba con delicadeza sintiendo su forma y su tacto por encima del largo vestido rosa de tirantes mientras ella ya había metido la mano por debajo de la falda y disfrutaba de los firmes muslos del mercenario jugueteando con sus dedos con el liguero que sostenía las medias oscuras que llevaba. Recorría toda la extensión de sus muslos de abajo hasta arriba donde a veces apretaba y masajeaba sus nalgas por debajo de las braguitas de encaje que apenas podían sostener su erección. Después de un rato disfrutando de las piernas depiladas del mercenario y de lo torpe de las caricias de él, ella lo apartó con suavidad y se desabotonó el vestido abriéndolo completamente exhibiendo su cuerpo pálido y delicado y unas braguitas blancas con ribete rosa. Tomó la mano de él y se la puso sobre un pecho indicándole cómo le gustaba que le tocara. La tensión en su entrepierna era exagerada y le daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento su ropa interior iba a rebentar. Bajó su mano lentamente y empezó a acariciar a la chica por encima de sus braguitas. Ella empezó a jadear con más intensidad. Cloud se guiaba con los gemidos y suspiros de la chica. Apartó la tela de la ropa interior para llegar a sus labios que apartó con suavidad y delicadeza dejando que su dedo se empapara lentamente antes de buscar su clítoris y estimularlo en círculos. Un grito ahogado le indicó que ella estaba disfrutando. Poco a poco fue introduciendo primero el dedo corazón y luego el anular y empezó a acariciar su interior moviendo sus dedos como si estuviera diciendo “ven aquí”. Aerith arqueó su espalda y se agarró a las sábanas gimiendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Empujó la cabeza de Cloud lentamente hacia su entrepierna. Él no opuso resistencia y acompañó su descenso sembrando de besos el bajovientre de ella siguiendo el rastro de fino vello castaño que nacía desde su ombligo y acababa en su intimidad. Cuando Cloud llegó a su destino, con su mano libre quitó las bragas de la florista, se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y empezó a lamer primero con mucha suavidad y luego con más intensidad maravillándose de los sabores y olores que estaba descubriendo con ella así como de sus reacciones, de cómo arqueaba su espalda, de como le agarraba de las trenzas y le tiraba del pelo. Cuando Aerith sintió su clímax llegar agarró a su amante por la cabeza y lo apretó contra su vulva. Orgasmó sonoramente con los labios de Cloud pegados a los suyos y sus dedos en el interior de ella. Su grito de placer sonoro y agudo se ahogó lentamente mientras ella relajaba su cuerpo, volvía a reposar sus caderas sobre la cama y exhalaba hasta la última partícula de aire de sus pulmones. Retuvo al mercenario unos segundos en su interior antes de permitirle salir y en cuanto recuperó el aliento le hizo tumbarse. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de él y le miró con deseo y complicidad desde las alturas mientras el vestido se deslizaba por sus hombros y sus brazos quedando completamente desnuda. Desde su posición elevada pudo ver que Cloud se estaba riendo.

 

— Por fin se relaja un poco, señorita Strife — dijo con picardía y al ver que él seguia riéndose añadió —. ¡Eh! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

— Tu cara. — respondió él divertido.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — Inquirió ella aún con una sonrisa ahora un poco dubitativa.

— El maquillaje. — Respondió ya con una carcajada.

 

Buscó su reflejo en una de las ventanas de la habitación y descubrió que tenía todo el maquillaje de él esparcido por la cara.

 

— ¿Será posible? — Bromeó fingiendo estar ofendida — Te vas a enterar. — Concluyó con una sonrisa pícara.

 

Humedeció sus dedos con sus propios fluídos produciéndose una breve oleada de placer al tocarse e introdujo las manos por debajo de la falda. Apartó la tela de la lencería del soldado y con los dedos húmedos y lubricados empezó a juguetear entre sus nalgas. Él abrió mucho los ojos y se tensó.

 

— Relájate, soldado. — Murmuró ella acercándose a su oído y mordisqueándole el lóbulo.

 

Él abrió las piernas y sintió como ella acariciaba su apertura hasta que sintió que se relajaba y empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos poco a poco. Con la otra mano agarró el miembro de Cloud que presentaba una erección húmeda y rabiosa y empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo con movimientos rítmicos mientras él se estremecía y emitía algún que otro gemido. En aquella situación ambos evocaron el recuerdo de la misma persona sin saber que era un conocido común. Nada más visualizar a su amigo y recordar las noches que habían compartido en tantas campañas, el soldado eyaculó contrayendo todo su cuerpo en un orgasmo eléctrico y cálido. La última de los Cetra pudo sentir como se contraían los músculos de su amante alrededor de su dedo y como el espeso fluído del soldado recorría el interior de su miembro hasta ser expulsado del cuerpo de éste y derramándose sobre la blanca mano de la florista.

Besó al soldado en los labios y se tumbó a su lado. Él no había disipado ninguna de sus dudas pero ahora le daba igual. Se percató de que lo había hecho con vestido y con esos botines violeta de tacón bajo con la suela roja que tanto reparo le había dado ponérse en un principio pero con los que tan cómodo se sentía ahora.

 

— Mira cómo tienes la cara — dijo ella limpiando con su dedo todo el maquillaje que él también llevaba corrido por todo el rostro. Y con una sonrisa pícara añadió: — Ahora tendremos que volver a empezar.


End file.
